Existing computer systems allow a user to clip an item of interest, such as a block of text, from a first document into a clipboard. The user may then paste the contents of the clipboard into a second document. If the user becomes aware that the item of interest has been modified in the first document, the user may again clip the now-modified item of interest from the first document, and re-paste the now-modified clipboard portion into the second document.
Common browsers allow a user to select a web page, and to further select an area of interest in the web page for display by scrolling until the area of interest displays in the browser's display window. If the user desires to have the browser display the most current content in the selected area of interest in the web page, the user may manually request a refresh of the web page. After closing the browser, if the user again desires to view the area of interest, the user may launch the browser and repeat the process of selecting the area of interest.